Shadow's golden Acorn (Shadow x Sally)
by Dragonsonic
Summary: Shadow has been working in the G.U.N agency ever since, and now he has enough time to visit his Girlfriend...Sally Acorn! ( My 1st Shadally Fanfiction story and i have tried very hard for this story... and i like this couple...i like Crack pairings, such as Mario x Daisy or Sonic x Rouge)
**Hello everyone DragonSonic here with a Shadow x Sally fanfiction**

it was a nice and warm day at Sally Acorns house as she had invited Shadow the Hedgehog to visit her. Ever since that Shadow has been working in the G.U.N agency he did not had any time to visit his Beloved Sally Acorn.

The two were watching American Dad as Shadow was cuddling with Sally.

'' im so happy that you're spending time with me Shadie-boo'' Sally said sweetly as she kissed Shadow on the cheek.

'' me too Sally…'' Shadow said as he smiled and winked at Sally, making her blush a little and giggle.

'' so…..how's Rouge?'' Sally asked the black and red hedgehog

'' she's fine…..'' Shadow answered

''oh ok…..just checking'' Sally said happily as she smiled widely at Shadow

'' why?'' Shadow asked suspiciously

''Im just worried about her…..'' Sally said

'' or maybe you're jealous that she'll steal me and Sonic and have us both to herself…'' Shadow said smugly.

Sally glared at Shadow as she had her hands on her hips

'' very funny…..'' Sally said in a slightly angry tone

'' I was just joking babe'' Shadow said as he hugged and kissed Sally on the lips

'' yeah…..'' Sally said

'' really I am'' Shadow said

'' I know honey…'' Sally said as she looked down at the floor.

Shadow had thought of something, something very disturbing. He started to tremble slightly as he kept thinking about the disturbing poem ( Jennifer The Pig Destroyer).

Sally looked at Shadow and raised an eyebrow.

''is something wrong honey?'' Sally asked the Black and red hedgehog as she was starting to get worried

Shadow looked at Sally and then, back at the floor.

''Shadow?'' Sally said

''im fine….'' Shadow said as he was still looking at the floor

'' no you're not…'' Sally said

'' yes I am….'' Shadow said back to Sally

'' Shadow…..please tell me what's wrong…..'' Sally said as she caressed Shadow's cheek and made him look at her.

'' it's just…its…..'' Shadow said

'' its what?'' Sally said

'' it's just something that I had thought of…..'' Shadow said as he looked at Sally

'' what is it Honey?'' Sally said

'' its about a poem…'' Shadow said

Sally raised an eyebrow

'' A poem?'' Sally said

Shadow nodded

'' yes…..a poem…..a very disturbing poem to be exact….'' Shadow said

'' hmmmm…..ok tell me…..'' Sally said as she was listening to Shadow discuss about the poem.

'' it's a poem made by Jennifer The Pig Destroyer….'' Shadow said

'' Jennifer The Pig Destroyer?'' Sally said

Shadow nodded

'' hmmm…sounds kinda like a rock band or a goth band or….'' Sally said

'' it's a very creepy Poem….'' Shadow said

'' oh…well….let's just forget about that ok honey?'' Sally said as she kissed Shadow on the lips and winked at him.

'' I got you something Sally…..'' Shadow said as he smiled happily.

Sally gasped as she started jumping up and Down with excitement

''what is it honey?'' Sally asked very sweetly

'' first close your eyes…'' Shadow said

''ok'' Sally said as she closed her eyes

''ok you can look now'' Shadow said as he had showed Sally a small Black box and opened it, reavealing a Gold ring with a Small Sapphire gem on it.

Shadow had gotten down on one knee as he looked at Sally

'' Sally Acorn….you have made my life very perfect, you are so beautiful that my heart would do backflips for you, you are my golden angel and I love you….Sally Acorn…..will you marry me?'' Shadow asked as he smiled at Sally.

Sally started to tear up with such great happiness and joy as she hugged Shadow tightly

'' Yes! Yes! I will Marry you Shadow The Hedgehog!'' Sally exclaimed happily as she gave Shadow a flurry of kisses, covering him with lipstick kisses.

Shadow had felt like if he was the luckiest Hedgehog in the world as his girlfriend had accepted his proposal.

'' Shadow?'' Sally said

''Yes Sally?'' Shadow said

'' can you stay with me please?'' Sally said

Shadow had thought of staying with his beautiful soon-to-be wife and accepted the offer.

''Sure sally…'' Shadow said as he winked at Sally

''YAAAAAAAAY!'' Sally said as she danced

''ok ok take it easy Taylor swift'' Shadow said as he chuckled

'' Ok honey'' Sally said sweetly

The two had spended the Day thinking about their wedding and cuddling as they were going to be married soon…..

The end…

( Another Non-Lemon story Done here…. I had Thought of Shadow and Sally as a couple…which I really like…..and it had given me an idea to make this story about them and no hate reviews)


End file.
